staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2009
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 19 (Wild Card II ep. 1, Felony For Melanie); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Europejskie safari - Ropucha paskówka (Safari Europe. The Natterjack.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Miś Fantazy - Imieniny Fantazego, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Wymyślony przyjaciel; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Od przedszkola do Opola - Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Smocze życie, odc. 2 (It’s a dragon’s life); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Ręce precz od Mississippi (Hande weg von Mississippi AKA Hands Off Mississippi) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Detlev Buck; wyk.:Zoe Mannhardt, Emma Katharina Thalbach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 3/12 - Babcia - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Miłość przychodzi powoli (Love Comes Softly) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Michael Landon Jr.; wyk.:Katherine Heigl, Dale Midkiff, Corbin Bernsen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Białozór i wilk arktyczny (Natural World: White Falcon, White Wolf) - txt str.777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Jonny Keeling; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Opole 2009 na bis /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Keith (Keith) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Todd Kessler; wyk.:Elizabeth Harnois, Jesse McCartney, Jennifer Grey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kwiaty od Maleństwa, odc. 12 (Flowers from Roo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Fałszywa hrabina (Counterfeit Contessa, The) - txt str.777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Ron Lagomarsino; wyk.:Tea Leoni, Pat Mastroianni, Catherine Kuhn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 4 (Six Degrees ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Smak życia 2 (Russian Dolls (Auberge Espagnole 2)) 123'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Cedric Klapisch; wyk.:Romain Duris, Kelly Reilly, Audrey Tatou; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a (What's Eating Gilbert Grape) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, Juliette Lewis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 21; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (32) Paweł Nowisz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Siedem życzeń - odc. 3/7 - Być dorosłym - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Lalka - Wielkopańskie zabawy odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kocham Cię Polsko - Teledysk ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Opowieść o Indiach - Szlak Korzenny i Szlak Jedwabny (The story of India) - txt str.777 54'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 5 Środkowa Dalmacja - Słodka Cetina (19); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Elektryczny jeździec (Electric Horseman) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Jane Fonda, John Saxon, Nicolas Coster, Robert Redford, Willie Nelson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1645 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1040 Pierścionek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 366 Ofiarna matka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra 2009 (I) cz. 1; program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra 2009 (I) cz. 2; program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:15 II Festiwal Animacji Polskiej ANIMATOR (Poznań) - studio festiwalowe (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 11/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 10); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję (Olsztyn). Świat wg Nohavicy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Niepochowany (A temetetlen halott (The Unburied Man)) 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Węgry (2004); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Zsuzsa Czinkoczi, Sandor Csanyi, Lili Horvath, Ewa Telega, Teri Tordai, Jan Nowicki, Jan Nowicki, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:15 Pokemon (27) 06:45 Pokemon (28) 07:15 Pokemon (29) 07:45 Pokemon (30) 08:15 Scooby-Doo (11) 08:45 Scooby-Doo (12) 09:15 Kot w butach - film animowany (Japonia,1969) 10:45 Dinotopia (2/3) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2002) 12:45 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - waga junior ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Bobby Gunn 13:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 16:15 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2009: 100-lecie Opery Leśnej 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Mężczyzna pod presją (295) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Kochanka (35) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (7) 21:00 Wzór 3 (44) 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny 3 (9) 23:00 24 godziny 3 (10) 00:00 Gangster numer jeden - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,Irlandia,2000) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Zakazana kamera 05:00 TV Market Plik:Logo-19.png 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie 08:30 Niania: Na zawsze niania (116) 09:00 Niania: Rodzice Anny (117) 09:30 Sopot Festival - najlepsze koncerty: Katie Melua 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Projekt plaża: Giżycko 11:30 Wakacje w Rzymie - film familijny (USA,2002) 13:10 39 i pół: Bez trzymanki (6) 14:15 Szymon Majewski Show 7: Agustin Egurrola i Weronika Książkiewicz (14) 15:20 Co za tydzień 16:05 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1985) 17:55 Niania: Na zawsze niania (116) 18:30 Niania: Rodzice Anny (117) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 BrzydUla (126-130) 21:55 Agenci NCIS (21) 22:55 Seks w wielkim mieście (4) 23:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (5) 00:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (7) 01:10 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (8) 02:10 Uwaga! 02:30 Nocne granie 03:50 Nic straconego Plik:TVP Info.png 06:23 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:03 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Od Unii do Unii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:23 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:32 Przyszłość złudzeń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:24 Walet pik; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:13 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 03:37 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:21 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:16 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:43 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:06 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_REG_TVPOPOL.png 06:23 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Polska Opolska 07:55 Bar Mani 08:05 W służbie piękna 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Agro kurier 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:03 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Od Unii do Unii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski - flesz popołudniowy 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Puls kościoła 17:03 Kulisy 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski - wydanie główne 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 18:00 Program kabaretowy 18:30 OFF Opole - Jarecki 19:10 Kryptonim Wichrzyciele 19:30 Zbliżenia 19:45 Fabrykacja 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski - wydanie wieczorne 21:56 Sport opolski 21:58 Pogoda 22:05 Schlesien Journal 22:15 Reporter 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:23 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:32 Przyszłość złudzeń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:24 Walet pik; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:13 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 03:37 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:21 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:16 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:43 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:06 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TV4.png 04:05 Fatboy Slim - Big Beach Boutique - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2002) 05:35 Dekoratornia 06:00 Historia z domku na prerii - ciąg dalszy - film obyczajowy (USA,2002) 07:55 Dzieci natury (15) - serial przyrodniczy 08:30 Karate Kid 2 - film przygodowy (USA,1986) 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Przestępstwo nie popłaca - komedia (Włochy,Francja,Hiszpania,1973) 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - 2. mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Polska 17:00 Bogaci i przegrani (1) 17:30 Bogaci i przegrani (2) 18:00 Jazda Figurowa 19:00 Galileo (58) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Ofiara losu - komedia (USA,2000) 21:50 N1ckola (6) 22:20 Na celowniku - komedia (Hongkong,1985) 00:40 Król smoków - komedia (Hongkong,1982) 02:45 Fatboy Slim - Big Beach Boutique - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2002) 04:20 TV Market 04:35 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK TVN7.png 05:25 Misja Martyna: Ekwador, czyli oczyścić duszę 06:10 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:15 Mango 09:20 Alf (7/100) 09:55 Alf (8/100) 10:30 Alf (9/100) 11:05 Dzieciaki i dom - komedia (Kanada,USA,1999) 13:10 Chuck (12/22) 14:10 Krzysztof Kolumb (2/3) - film przygodowy (USA,Francja,Włochy,RFN,1985) 15:55 Rewolwer - western (USA,1968) 17:55 Miasteczko Twin Peaks 2 (22-ost.) 19:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11/12) 20:05 Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 22:25 Krok od domu (14/22) 23:25 Na ścieżce zbrodni - thriller (Niemcy,RPA,2002) 01:10 Wróżki 02:15 Go! Laski 03:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:TV Puls (2008-2010).jpeg 06:30 Octava Dies (95) 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High (49) 08:00 Paczka (4) 08:30 Obieżyświat (5) 09:30 Star Trek (23) 10:30 Star Trek (24) 11:30 Rodzice, miejcie się na baczności 13:30 Tajemnice Biblii (4) 14:30 Obieżyświat 15:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (105) 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (106) 16:30 Nie-dzielny kierowca (15) 17:30 Paczka (4) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (107) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (108) 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (22) 19:30 Life-Size 21:10 Nixon 00:00 Puls kultury (30) 00:30 Nocne I-granie (12) 01:30 Muzyczna dobranocka (6) 02:30 Miód i szarańcza (11) 03:00 Taki jest świat (7) 03:30 Reportaż religijny 04:00 Puls kultury (30) 04:30 Taki jest świat (7) 05:00 Taki jest świat (7) 05:30 Reportaż religijny 06:00 Reportaż religijny Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:10 Blisko coraz bliżej - Obcy wśród swoich odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Port spełnionych marzeń - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Na tropie Robinsona (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Milusiaki - Sprawdzian odwagi (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W labiryncie - odc. 36 - Alibi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Łuck; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kulturalni - Kulturalni na wakacjach (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 TVP Polonia na Ukrainie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Piąte przykazanie 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Łozowyj, Wiesław Romanowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 TVP Polonia na Ukrainie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Łucku na Ukrainie; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Nowy 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Jerzy Ziarnik; wyk.:Damian Damięcki, Bogdan Baer, Krystyna Borowicz, Janusz Bylczyński, Jan Ciecierski, Jerzy Dobrowolski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Artes - nadrealiści ze Lwowa 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Grabowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Indianie w Dolinie Liwca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Big Day; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 6/13* Einstein i ja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 12/57 Bulisia w krainie czarów; Łazęga nie może zasnąć (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Oficerowie odc.3/13-Wypożyczalnia ludzi; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 ...ale festiwale! - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas dla kibica - Kolarstwo - Prolog Pomerania Tour - Kryterium uliczne w Gdańsku; STEREO 23:30 Jutro będzie futro - Iga Cembrzyńska; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 6/13* Einstein i ja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 12/57 Bulisia w krainie czarów; Łazęga nie może zasnąć (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie odc.3/13-Wypożyczalnia ludzi; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Indianie w Dolinie Liwca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Morskie opowieści - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 W labiryncie - odc. 36 - Alibi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Nowy 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Jerzy Ziarnik; wyk.:Damian Damięcki, Bogdan Baer, Krystyna Borowicz, Janusz Bylczyński, Jan Ciecierski, Jerzy Dobrowolski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Śladami "Lalki" Prusa (Paweł Waszak); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 07:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Opole 2008 - Raz Dwa Trzy "Absolutnie"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poza Kontrolą - Komety; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 Tajemnica czarnego futerału; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Artur Rubinstein - I Koncert fortepianowy d - moll, op. 15 Johannesa Brahmsa (BRAHMS / CONCERTO PER PIANOFORTE) kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Warszawa, lity bór (Varsovie, la foret forteresse) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Philippe Guigou, Jean-François Robin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wtajemniczeni - Kapitan; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wtajemniczeni - Serenada dla wędrowca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Śpiąca Królewna - balet Kirowa (Sleepeing Beauty (Kirov)) 129' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Oleg Winogradow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Eugeniusz Bodo - za winy niepopełnione 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Pan z milionami (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) 111'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1936); reż.:Frank Capra; wyk.:Jean Arthur, Gary Cooper; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Weekend z Andrzejem Wajdą - Człowiek z marmuru 153'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Michała Tarkowski, Piotr Cieślak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Andrzejem Wajdą - Ziemia obiecana 162'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Skrzydła 9'; film animowany; reż.:Leonard Pulchny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Lato miłości - odc. 2 "Wspólnota" (.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Tę melodię znam. Przeboje z musicali; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Czarna burleska 6'; film animowany; reż.:Tomasz Kozak; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Kino nocne - Gnoje 85'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Nocny Stróż odc. 19; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Poza Kontrolą - Komety; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_TVPHIST.png 07:30 Weekend z regionem - Łódź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Klasztory polskie - Jezuici z Trybunalskiego Grodu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Depozyt wiary - Res Sacra Miser; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Klasztory polskie - Salezjanie z Lądu nad Wartą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Depozyt wiary - Proboszcz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Cudzoziemcy - Kenda Bar Gera cz. 2; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Dętka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Rody fabrykanckie - Scheibler i Grochmann cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kinoteka polska - Popioły; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 2 (Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 2); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Gianfranco Albano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Historia i film - Don Pietro Papagallo cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - "DYMNIKI - Piękno nie zawsze docenione"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Weekend z regionem - Łódź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:39 Byłem płytą gramofonową; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Więcej nie wrócili; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Rody fabrykanckie - Geyerowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 To jest temat - Rycerze Św. Jerzego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Kinoteka polska - Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Duchy, zamki, upiory - Duchy oporowskiego zamku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Homo Kreator - Krzysztof Jakubiec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ale to już było - Młodzież; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Zagadki historii - Hubal; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Rody fabrykanckie - Kindermannowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Zaginione skarby - Zaginione skarby cz. II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 Antycypacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - "DYMNIKI - Piękno nie zawsze docenione"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Weekend z regionem - Łódź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:01 Gawędy historyczne - Miecz, kłamstwo i trucizna, czyli meandry dyplomacji; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rody fabrykanckie - Heinzlowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa - cz. 2 (Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa, cz. 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Carlo Lizanni; wyk.:Barbora Bobulova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Historia i film - Maria Józefa - ostatnia królowa. Cz. 2 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Weekend z regionem - Łódź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:06 Rozmowa o Polsce; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Super Grand Prix - Lozanna; STEREO 11:40 Kolarstwo - Prolog Pomerania Tour - Kryterium uliczne w Gdańsku; STEREO 13:15 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Lucerna; STEREO 15:45 Copa Libertadores - Estudiantes La Plata - Cruzeiro Belo Horizonte; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Hity 2009 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia; STEREO 19:35 Hity 2009 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce: Dania - Polska; STEREO 21:10 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Lucerna; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_HD_-_Logo.jpeg 07:55 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień III (cz. 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień III) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 09:20 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA; STEREO 10:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Brazylia - RPA; STEREO 11:40 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Premiery; STEREO 12:55 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus-film o profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 3/14 - Oświadczyny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Złoto dezerterów cz1; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 366 Ofiarna matka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Tancerze - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Bobrowianie w puszczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 21:45 Doręczyciel odc.4/14 - Ważna przesyłka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 Fioletowe fiołki 07:50 Noce pełni księżyca 09:30 Pieśń codzienności 11:00 Star Trek: Pokolenia 12:55 Rozterki Roberta Zimmermanna 14:35 Ostatni seans filmowy 16:30 Żona lotnika 18:15 Fioletowe fiołki 20:00 Prawda po zabijaniu 21:20 Picasso: Twórca i niszczyciel 23:25 Epitafia (2) 00:20 Woodstock 03:20 Jerusalema Plik:Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Bez seksu: jesteśmy Brytyjczykami 07:25 Lolita 09:55 Dziewczyna z jeziora 11:30 Kawa z gwiazdami (33) 11:55 Pewnego lata 13:35 Rok wilka 15:15 Opowieści żołnierza 16:55 Wieża Suso 18:30 Bez seksu: jesteśmy Brytyjczykami 20:00 Ludzkie dzieci 21:55 Powiększenie 23:45 13 m2 01:10 Tymczasem 02:40 Pomarańczowa miłość 04:20 Poprzedni lokatorzy 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami (12) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku